A Disguise of Hope
by bgoshka
Summary: Julian gets a second chance at love... with Jenny. But what happens when the other shadowmen come back...and they want revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**A Disguise of Hope**

_**Summary:**_ this is after the games. Julian gets a second chance at love... with Jenny. But what happens when the other shadowmen come back... and they want vengance.

_**Chapter One: The Awakening**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Forbidden Game, or Julian, L.J. Smith does… I'm Just messing with them and torturing their character… :).**

He dissolved. That's what it had felt like. No pain, just… gone. He had floated through endless space, suspended, ever thinking, ever bored…

This was really getting to him. If he had been half mad with evil, sadistic thoughts before, he had completely lost his mind now. This endless time, space and boredom had made him feel… lonely?

No. A shadowman couldn't feel lonely… could he? But then a shadowman couldn't feel love, either. He was very confused. What was he supposed to feel? Angry? Yes. He was very angry. He wanted people! Anybody, even Tom would have been fine…

To eat. He concluded. He must be hungry for human flesh. But suddenly he felt like he wanted to vomit. Ew, that was disgusting. All of the people he had eaten flashed through his head… Yuck! How could he ever like that? He began to panic, he was a shadowman, wasn't he? He had to be! Okay… going crazy had been an understatement…

"Here, drink this," a voice told him. He was vaguely aware of something warm pressed to his lips, and a bitter taste went through his mouth. Lips! He had a mouth! He moved his hand. He was so happy, he could sing, which, he admitted, wouldn't sound half bad. Especially with his beautiful and sexy elemental voice, he admitted. Nope, his personality hadn't changed a bit.

"Are you going to wake up, or not?" It wasn't a question. It meant 'get up before I kick your ass.' So, Julian obliged. He decided that he wasn't going to like this person very much, based on her arrogance, control issues, impatience, need he go on? Actually it reminded him of something… Tom! Well, if he could keep from torturing Tom in the most excruciatingly way possible for Jenny's sake, he could possibly manage to keep from ripping this person apart with patience…a lot of patience. And that was a very big if.

"I'm awake, thank you," he snapped, already losing patience. Ah, well that _IF_ obviously wasn't big enough. He opened his eyes for the first time… and gasped.

**What happened? What made**_** Julian**_** gasp? Wait for the next chapter to find out! I love cliffhangers :)**

**Press the amazing button blue,**

**Basically all I want is your review…**


	2. A reintroduction

**A Disguise of Hope**

_**Chapter Two: A Re-Introduction**_

**Disclaimer: L.J. Smith owns the Forbidden Game series… and Julian. No, Julian is not a fictional character. No I am not delusional! Fine, I will just make him come and get you… wait, that is a good thing… *sigh* Anyway… If I owned The Forbidden Game… or Julian, I wouldn't be writing this madness.**

He blinked a couple of times, not believing that Jenny, his Jenny, was standing right in front of him. This is a miracle of the gods, he thought, but at the same time he was worried. The gods did not give second chances without a price.

And he knew that it was the gods who had given him that second chance. No one else would have. Especially not the elders. He wondered about this for a moment, before turning back to the most important thought on his mind, which was Jenny (obviously). He really wanted to know why he was here, but he was content to just sit here with Jenny for eternity. She was beautiful, her long hair like honey in the sunlight, jade green eyes…

"Hey, are you okay?" her beautiful voice interrupted his, and he was jolted away from his thoughts. Was he okay? Well, he couldn't exactly answer that, now could he. He was elated that he was here, but still confused. Why was he here? He had a growing feeling that she didn't know who he was.

"Who are you, are you okay?" She asked again. Now he knew that she didn't know who he was, so he was just going to play along. He didn't know how she felt about him, if he revealed himself, she could run screaming off across the world. No, he thought with an evil internal chuckle, he was going to win her back to the shadow world.

"My name is Gabriel. And I am fine," he answered cooly. Oh, if only there was someone to appreciate his irony. Calling himself after an angel. How perfectly classic.

"Well," she said, relief in her voice obvious that he had answered, "I am glad that you are okay. I will tell you what happened. You were caught in a fishing string in the swollen creek. I jumped in, and pulled you out. Then, I dragged you back home, and, well, here you are," she said, equally cool as he had been, but she had a slight blush on her cheeks, as if she were hiding something.

Julian narrowed his eyes. He still had powers, he could feel it, so he probed into her mind; -_and oh my god, was he hot. Good thing I didn't tell him I had to change his clothes. I wont even tell Tom about that. He was almost as hot as Julian-_ he stopped the laughter that was bubbling up from inside of him. So she still thought he was hot. That amused him. But sadly, much as he would like to stay here looking at Jenny (and her looking at him) he knew he had to think about things.

"Hey, im sorry, but im really tired," he said, feigning fatigue. "Could you let me sleep?"

"Sure," she said, smiled, turned the light off, and left the room.

He tried to think, but he was just so tired. Almost like he was drugged. He fell into blackness trying to stay awake…

"Julian!" a loud voice shrieked in fear. He jerked towards the sound. Was it Jenny?

~To be continued~

Please review.


End file.
